1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to safety devices for preventing tampering or accidental change of the manually set position of a rotatable shaft, such as the shaft on a valve or regulator that controls the flow of fluid.
2. Background Art
Present lockout devices are designed to lock the handle on a valve or regulator where the handle is part of the original valve or regulator supplied by the manufacturer. Typically in these lockout devices, an enclosure is formed around the handle with a padlock that locks the enclosure in place to prevent access to the handle thus preventing the rotational position setting of the handle from being altered either accidentally or out of ignorance or maliciousness. Other lockout devices show a lock assembly that is housed within a cast valve body that with the aid of a key controls rotation of the valve shaft.
Examples of such locks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 440,714 (Lamb), 441,357 (Crowell), 1,154,389 (Fogalsong), 1,248,204 (Thomsen), 1,250,127 (Beers), 1,380,675 (Myers), 1,526,047 (Butterworth), 1,672,137 (Seng), 1,843,072 (Stone), 2,795,129 (Schoepe), 3,134,291 (Barry), 5,085,063 (Van Dyke). Additional patents were cited in the prosecution of the parent application from which this application is a continuation-in-part.
The principal objection to all of the above-identified lockout devices is the complexity of the mechanism which causes problems in reliability, increased manufacturing cost, and thus an increased price. Furthermore, many of these lockout devices require that the valve or regulator body handle be specially cast so as to house the locking assembly. Accordingly, the locking device is part of the valve or regulator when purchased and each valve or regulator manufacturer may have different types of devices which prevents uniformity of a single lockout device used throughout a manufacturing plant. It would be highly desirable to have a lockout device that could be used for a wide variety of different manufacturers' valves or regulators so that plant personnel could be taught to operate a single type of lockout device even though valves and regulators from different manufacturers are used in the same industrial plant.
Additionally, the prior art does not address the problem posed to industrial plant managers attempting to comply with regulations of the Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA). In particular, in 29 C.F.R. .sctn. 1910.147, the regulations set forth the responsibility of a plant operator for the control of hazardous energy. These devices are typically referred to as "lockout/tagout" devices. The purpose, as set forth in the regulations, is to prevent the "unexpected energization or start-up of the machines or equipment, or release of stored energy that could cause injury to employees undertaking servicing and maintenance of machines and equipment in the plant." According to the regulations, "lockout" requires the "placement of a lockout device on an energy-isolating device, in accordance with an established procedure, insuring that the energy-isolating device and the equipment being controlled cannot be operated until the lockout device is removed." Such safety lockout device requires some personnel-controlled means for locking, such as a key- or combination-operated lock. The regulation further provides that safety lockout devices shall be standardized within the facility with respect to color, shape, or size.
An important feature of the safety lockout procedure is that the safety lockout device must be under the exclusive control of the authorized employee performing the servicing or maintenance. Accordingly, it is understood that compliance with these regulations will require that a safety lockout device has at least one key, or combination, that can be used only by the authorized service/maintenance person to override any other lockout device that otherwise may be applied to the energy-controlling device.
If it is desirable to have a lockout device to maintain a rotatable shaft in a fixed manual setting, during normal operation of the plant, there may be provided an "operations" lockout device that is available to the process control engineer, supervisor, or other employee responsible for establishing the settings on all energy-controlling devices. The OSHA or "service/maintenance" or "safety" or "personal" lockout device then must supercede this operations lockout device so that a second key or combination lock under the exclusive control of service personnel can be applied to prevent access to the operations lockout device.